The Letter!
by Neeva Caffrey
Summary: The Letter that anounce his death! Rated for character death.


Disclaimer: Not Mine...Srry

Summ; The death of the friend they all loved and cared for. The Letter to anounce it.

* * *

When James got the Letter, his whole body went _**numb**_.

When Lily got the Letter she _**cried**_ 'til she had no tears left to cry.

When Peter got the Letter he _**shook**_ from head-to-toe.

When Remus got the Letter he _**sobbed**_ all night long for his fallen friend.

Sirius watched from up above, wishing to comfort his friends and, tell them that he's better off now and was no longer in pain. That it wasnt their fault and that he was happy, but missed them dearly. To tell them that he was free from the chains he once wore. But all he could do was watch them break down one by one and wish to comfort them.

They were only in their third year, he was only 13, he was so young and happy and altogether innocent. He didnt deserve the torture, the abuse. He was _**too **_happy, _**too**_ innocent, _**too **__**there**_. Thats all any one could think, hows and whys and the unfairness of it all. Thats all they could think.

They couldn't mourn long because there was too much to do...there was the need to plan the funeral, and more importantly get custody of _**his**_ younger brother before one of his other relatives could take him. Regulas was the one to recount the story and they all knew his family wouldn't be happy with him _**at all, **_they had no time to lose. the Potters' were planning on taking custody, it's what _**he**_ would have wanted.

They all knew they would remember the Letter. It was so formul, Sirius' would've hated it. It wasn't creative or happy in the least and nothing like the person' the Letter was about. At least thats what James thought. He was _**numb**_ for so long after that, so cut off. He eventully opened up again but never was he the same. The Letter didn't fit Sirius was his first thought when he read it, he just didnt seem to comprehend it, I guess. And he was right..it didn't fit Sirius' at all.

_**Dear Recipient, **_(it had said)

_**At 300 hours this morning, after suffering many Cruciatuas Curses, **__**Sirus Orion Black died of blood loss and eternal bleeding. **__**It has been determined that this has sadly, been a long standing occurence in **__**Mr. Blacks life and we implore you to not blame yourself for what has occured. The mother and fater of Mr. Black has been taken into custody. The events and only witness was one Regulas Pollux Black and he has given his account of the events following up to his older brothers' death, Regulas will be put into Child Services until we determine his custody holder/gaurdian. Have a good day!**_

_**Our Condolences,**_

_**Healer Jamison**_

_**And The Healers of St Mungos.**_

Years later James found the old tear-stained Letter in an old drawer and broke down.

When he saw it he thought.........

He never was there to hear Lily say yes to my pleas.

He never saw me win the dream girl.

He never became his full dog animagus.

He never got to spend a night romping with Moony.

He never saw Prongslet, or had his very own Padlets.

He never married or saw me or Moony or Wormy wed.

He never became an Auror like he said he would.

He never got to be the godfather of my son and neither I of his as we planned all those years ago.

More importantly he never said Good-Bye.

Thats when James finally broke down and cried, sobbed, shook, and cried some more over the best friend he had lost all those years ago, over the adventures they could never share, over the things they didn't do, over pity for himself,over anger at Sirius for not asking for the help he neede, then over shame for anger at Sirius and many many more things.

The small voice of his three year old son broke him from his thoughts, he was so innocent and intelligent and depth and energetic.

"Daddy, why is your face raining?" asked Harry James Sirius Potter.

"Hullo Harry, want to hear a story.' asked James ignoring his sons origanal question.

"Yeah....I love stories" squealed the small voice

"Ok" chuckled James as his son clambered into his lap, "Once there was a great and wonderful person, his name was Sirius, Sirius Black..........."

* * *

Reveiew..but I dont like punctial prudes so no correcting of my typing...I know I suck

Now Reveiw Or Be Eaten By Squids!


End file.
